Generally, a handle pipe for power equipment such as a brush cutter, a tiller, a rice planter or a mower includes a throttle control device having a throttle lever so as to control rotation of an engine by controlling an amount of pulling of the throttle lever. For example, the brush cutter includes an engine such as a gasoline engine on one end side of a handle pipe, and a rotary blade driven by the engine via a drive shaft placed inside the handle pipe on the other end side, and particularly includes a throttle control device that is placed near a grip of the handle pipe and controls rotation of the engine.
A device body is formed into a case shape with an open upper portion on which a lid is mounted mainly due to assembly of components such as a wire or a throttle lever. The lid is secured to the upper portion of the device body by a securing screw.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-13755